


Have Time, Will Travel

by delax, Flangst



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Fandom
Genre: Chronoa is a time cop!, F/M, Modern AU, Time Travel, Trunks is cute, and Chronoa is thirsty, back to the future style AU, but post-Trunks birth, pre-marriage Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: Chronoa and Trunks meet due to his Marty-McFlying through Time. She's a TIMECOPtmand there's no excuses for that— Gosh he's cute.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Supreme Kai of Time | Chronoa
Kudos: 6





	Have Time, Will Travel

Chronoa checked her time watch as she landed. Yep, this was September 29 1991, in front of Capsule Corp, exactly where her little time-traveling miscreant should be. According to her records, he was in there trying to make his parents fall in love again, and so far had failed miserably. His father and mother, at this point in the prime timeline, had had a brief but intense romantic relationship that resulted in the birth of little Trunks— whose future counterpart had traveled back in time to stop his father from walking out of their lives forever. As a Time Patroller, it was Chronoa’s job to make sure the prime timeline stayed accurate, even if it meant Trunks would grow up without knowing his father.

_Sorry, bud, sometimes bad things happen in life but that’s just the way it has to be. I can’t go around making exceptions, not even to cute… muscular…._

Speak of the devil, here he came now. Her records had certainly not informed her of just how buff, handsome and innocent-looking he was! His purple hair framed his face in a classic 90’s cut, and he was wearing a tight black shirt under a short blue jacket. His jeans didn’t leave much to the imagination either, she noted approvingly. Damn, what was it about this family line that created such sexy specimens? He looked downcast as he pushed open the building’s double doors and tromped down the front steps of his mother’s engineering office.

Chronoa mentally slapped herself. _Get it together, you! Yes, he’s young, hot, and probably total boyfriend material but it is your job to fix the timeline before he can break it anymore than he already has!_

“Uh…. ma’am?”

_Damn! Time to deploy my cover!_

“Uh, nope, no one in here, just a homeless guy!” she called back to him from inside her hideout in the bushes. That should keep the kid away.

No good. Trunks pushed the branches apart and stared down at her. Their eyes met and Chronoa gulped. “H-hi there.”

“Hi. Are you stuck? Here.” He reached out and caught her hand, gently pulling her free of the bushes.

“Thanks, I’m fine now”, she thanked the man brightly. Agh time to panic! “These bushes trapped me on my way to Highschool.” Too much panic! Why are you lying Nooo! 

"Well I’m glad I could help you, did you need anything else? I can even walk you there if you like.” An earnest grin sparkled at her for a quick second, but she shook off the bedazzling and with her training, came back to her true purpose.

“Oh gosh, that would help, I sure am lost, but” Chrona wouldn’t admit to putting a hint of girlish innocence into the next question, “whatever were you doing here?”

Trunks was struck by the question and flawlessly answered, “Uh um Well I, you see that I have to be here and that would mean that my uh… My dad works here?”

_Ha! Caught him out in the Lie!_

“Oh, don’t you mean the Frieza Force?” she said like that cat with a canary.

“Wh-what?”

“And that _You,_ Trunks Briefs, have been Selfishly manipulating Time for your own ends!” 

The young man’s face went paper white, eyes widening with alarm. Oh, so he was also terrible at keeping a poker face. Duly noted. “N-no, I— my name isn’t Trunks!” Gods, his lying was almost painful to watch.

“Oh come off it. We have a whole file on you back at HQ—” Ok, so it was a file she had basically put together by herself but he didn’t need to know that “ — and I know you took some kind of time machine back here in order to mess with stuff! How do I know? Well it just so happens that in this time period of September 29 1991, you’re only one year old!”

“I— w-w-wait, just let me— wait, how do you know how old I am in 1991?” he asked, terrified expression fading into a suspicious one. “Have you been stalking my mom?”

Chronoa started. Technically, she knew because HQ had information on every mortal in the galaxy, and she could do basic math, but now that she thought about it, it probably did seem like she’d been stalking his mom and baby him. Time to backtrack.

“I don’t like your tone, buster. I’m the one asking questions around here, you got it? See this official badge? You know what that means?” She gestured to the official Time Patroller badge pinned to her chest. Trunks had to kneel down a little to see it. Whoo, those legs.

“What… is a Time Patroller?”

“Uh, duh, we patrol time and make sure people like you don’t mess with the prime timeline! Hey, wait, I said I was asking questions!” She pulled her holographic notepad from her bag. “Now state your name for the record.”

“You already know it. Trunks Briefs.”

“Ah-HA! So you do confess to being Trunks Briefs, time meddler!” she shouted triumphantly, pointing her holo-pen at him. He froze and then gritted his teeth, blushing. She heard him mumble several rude words under his breath before he finally made eye contact with her. She noticed he was still crouching to get at proper height to her. Almost the perfect height to ki—

_No, no, bad Chronoa! Bad! Stop being so goddamn thirsty. Gods, I need to get laid or something…_

“Fine. Yes. I’m Trunks. From the future. Yes, I went back in time, you got me.” He stood up to his proper height and glared down at her. “Now what are you going to do?” “I—” Actually, that was a good question. Usually protocol maintained that the perp be handcuffed and brought back to their proper place in the timeline before the Time Patroller could go back and erase any damage they may have wrought. But Chronoa rather abruptly realized she had no cuffs, and even if she did, he was about twice her height and could probably punt her right back into the bushes if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Flangst:  
> Here's a prompt me and delax did involving a sort of Back to the Future-style prompt where Chronoa is trying to hold Trunks accountable for his time-traveling shenanigans as he goes back in time to try to make sure his parents stay together. 
> 
> Maybe we'll write more.
> 
> And no, she's not 75 million+ years older than him in this AU, ya freaks
> 
> Delax:  
> Also this is part of a DBZ Stripper!AU, YOU CANNOT TAKE THIS FROM ME


End file.
